


Sophie and Oralie family fic to avoid my family

by Hopelessly_Queer



Series: Band AU! [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like Kenric, Sophie is a toddler, oralie is a good mom, part of my band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessly_Queer/pseuds/Hopelessly_Queer
Summary: Sophie and Oralie hang out and eat fries.
Relationships: Mentioned Koralie
Series: Band AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sophie and Oralie family fic to avoid my family

**Author's Note:**

> This does tie into my band au, but you don't have to have read that to read this <3

Oralie put Sophie on the toddler seat. She sat down across from her and put a plate of french fries in front of each of them. She watched Sophie take a handful and stuff it in her mouth. 

Oralie stifled a laugh. "You need to eat slowly, love," she said.

Sophie pouted, but slowly put the french fries in her hand back on the paper plate. "Why aren't you eating the french fries?" Sophie asked through her chewing. "They're yummy!"

"I will. Don't worry," Oralie said. Her smile widened. Things had been going well in her life lately. Her six month anniversary with Kenric was coming up, she was doing well in college, she had just joined a band. But, Sophie was the best thing that ever happened to her. By far. 

Sophie furrowed her tiny brows and pursed her lips. Clearly, she was unconvinced. She leaned forward and took a french fry from Oralie's plate. She imitated an airplane and swerved the french fry through the air as if it were flying then flew it towards Oralie's mouth, imitating what Oralie had done so many times over the years.

Oralie opened her mouth in response and bit down on the french fry. "Thank you, Sophie," she said.

"Eat the rest too," Sophie said and went back to munching on her own fries.

"I will."

A chime from Oralie's phone cut her off. It was a notification from the band's group chat.

Bronte: I got us a gig.

Kenric: !!!! 

Kenric: When?

Emery: Really? Where?

Bronte: {undecided city}. At 9:30ish in two weeks.

Oralie sucked in a breath. She started typing.

Oralie: Isn't that a couple of hours from here?

Bronte: Yeah, we're playing at a bar, so we'll need you to be there since Kenric is twenty, and Emery and I are nineteen.

A second passed.

Bronte: But if you have stuff with Sophie, then obviously that matters more

Kenric: Yeah. What Bronte said. 

Oralie looked up from her phone and “Sophie,” she said. “I’m gonna be gone for a weekend in a while.”

“Can I come too?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t think so," Oralie said with a laugh. "We're gonna be traveling a long distance."

"Why does that mean I can't come?" Sophie looked so hurt that it made Oralie's heart break a little. Tiergan did live near the bar. Perhaps they could stay at his apartment.

Oralie sighed. Why did her daughter have to be so adorable? "Fine. But you have to be good."

**Author's Note:**

> not my best fic by a long shot, but y'all wanted it and I didn't want to disappoint, so here you go!
> 
> Also, the grammar was probably fucked up, but I don't have the energy to edit rn.


End file.
